eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Darklight Wood Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of February 2018.'' is the starting zone for all new characters choosing as their starting location. In LU56 the zone had many quests revamped/altered. This timeline will move you very smoothly through the various quest hubs in Darklight Wood, starting at . As a result, there is very little chance that you will meet a monster that is red to you so long as you stay near your current quest hub. If of Evil-alignment and a citizen of Neriak, around level 10 you should take a trip into Neriak, City of Hate as there are several quests there for levels 10-11 which are related to to Darklight Wood and nearby zones. You'll get the hint when a quest sends you into the city around level 10. If you choose to start your new character in Neriak you will start here. #1 #2 #2 #3 #4 #4 #4 #4 #6 #5 #5 Take the path from the front gate of . It curves to the left and you will eventually see the tents of ahead of you. #6 #7 #9 - You must loot to unlock Ginwyss' final quest. See quest for details. #9 #6 #7 #8 #9 #10 #11 #12 #7 #7 #8 #9 #10 ' #11 ' #Laexyra's two final quests may be collected all together and done all or in part without penalty: #*11 - takes you to Wanderlust Fair quest hub #*11 - takes you to Neriak Timeline #**Scales - obtained from at ; the only quest within Neriak that is obtainable to characters of Good-alignment #7 #9 #10 #10 Fishing from a bridge over the , southwest of at . #7 #9 #10 #11 #*'Important note:' Make sure to loot the corpse of Smolderfin for the quest starter that unlocks Dirzdia's final quest! #11 - examine Rich Flesh, see quest for more details; sends you to at From , take the road west, keeping to the right, and cross the bridge at . Take the next left, just past the , and continue on up the hill to the Fair. #10 #11 #12 #13 #11 #12 #13 #13 - sends you to Nerian Highlands quest hub #13 #14 #15 #12 #13 #14 #12 #13 #14 #15 #15 #15 #16 #17 ' #18 ' #18 #18 #18 #19 #20 - leads you to the Butcherblock Mountains Timeline These quests take you to the Shadow Oak quest hub. *18 *19 #19 #20 #20 Takes you to Nektulos Forest #25 #25 #25 - takes you back to Darklight Wood Follow the road East from Wanderlust Fair. At the place where the road forks, there is a small guard station that serves as the quest hub. #13 #14 #14 #14 #15 #15 From take the path west, and then northwest. Past the bears, turn northeast to the huge tree. #15 #16 #16 #17 #18 #19 #18 #18 #18 - rewards a mount, Neriak Destrier #18 #19 #19 #19 #19 Collections *Shattered bone fragments collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Plain moth collection *Spotted moth collection *Striped moth collection Removed Quests Many of the quests in Darklight Wood were redone with LU56. Some of the quests which were changed had new quests added with the same name, but both versions of the quests listed in this section will appear in your journal. *1 *2 *2 *3 *3 *4 *5 *5 *5 *5 *5 *5 *5 *6 *7 *7 *9 *9 *11 *11 *11 *12 *13 *14 *25 - druid ring access Neriak, City of Hate Neriak itself has no smoothly identifiable series, but rather a collection of quests that add color and introduce the player to outlying zones. For this reason, rather than try to lay these out in level sequence, we group them by the section of the city that they start in. Additionally, there are no quests obtainable to characters of Good-alignment (short of Finding the Dark Bargainers, part of a quest series listed above) and almost all quests in Neriak are unobtainable to characters of Evil-alignment that are citizens of other cities. *10 - obtained from at The following quest is available to any character of Evil-alignment, regardless of citizenship: *Scales - obtained from at *10 - obtained from at *19 - obtained from at ; takes you to Fallen Gate *10 - obtained from at *10 - obtained from at *15 - obtained from at ; takes you to The Commonlands *17 - obtained from at *26 - obtained from at *28 - obtained from at in *10 - obtained from at The following quest is available to any character of Evil-alignment, regardless of citizenship: *25 - obtained from at ; takes you to Nektulos Forest